Signal mixing (for example, for upconverting a baseband signal to a radio frequency (RF) signal), whether by passive or active mixers, can cause multiple impairments of the signal, such as nonlinearities, memory effects, in-phase (I) and quadrature (Q) gain and phase imbalance, and skew imbalance. However, active mixers are a critical building block of RF front-ends. With a higher conversion gain, the active mixer provides a better noise suppression of the subsequent stages than passive mixers. Unfortunately, the CMOS active mixer suffers from more nonlinearity than a passive mixer.